


Tricky, Tricky

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @Faymenir Can you write a little GabexReader with Marvel Loki and Thor and 1) Gabe gets jealous when Loki flirts with reader and 2) Thor is at first pretty confused when someone says she is dating Loki? I need sth to read. Lying in bed and can’t do anything





	Tricky, Tricky

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @Faymenir Can you write a little GabexReader with Marvel Loki and Thor and 1) Gabe gets jealous when Loki flirts with reader and 2) Thor is at first pretty confused when someone says she is dating Loki? I need sth to read. Lying in bed and can’t do anything

Having Thor around was pretty interesting. He was nice to look at, and really nice. However, sometimes, you and the boys forgot that he wasn’t completely in the loop with all things Supernatural. He was a quick learner, though.

It was dinner time, and it was you, Thor, Sam, Dean, and Loki was supposed to be there. You sighed. “I want something sweet.” You slightly pouted, taking a bite of mashed potatoes. “Maybe I can make a pie after dinner.”

“Okay, I may really hate you dating Loki, but I do like you wanting to bake pies.” Dean glanced at you before taking a bite of chicken.

Thor raised an eyebrow at you. “I was unaware that you were so close to my brother.” He noted.

You were in the middle of taking a sip of your milk when you just stared at him. Setting it down, you swallowed and licked your lips. “I’m not?” You were confused why he would think that. It didn’t occur to you that he wasn’t thinking Gabe like you and the boys. “I barely know him.” You pointed out.

“Then why is Dean saying you are dating him?” He looked between you and Dean.

Laughing, you realized what happened. “I’m not!” You grinned. “I’m dating Gabe, the Trickster, who at one point when by Loki.” He nodded a bit. “I’ll invite him over later and he can tell you himself.”

He shook his head. “That’s quite alright, I believe you.”

The rest of dinner went without too much confusion, thankfully.

* * *

After dinner, you were all lounging around, as you couldn’t make a pie. You were missing the filling. “Gabe! Can you come here!” You called out, knowing he’d give you sweets if you asked.

“Hey, sweet cheeks. How’s my girl?” He grinned.

Loki finally showed up, making you roll your eyes. “Ah, Y/N, it’s so nice to see you.” He smiled. “How have you been? Well, I should hope.”

You chuckled. “I’ve been fine, thanks.” As he sat next to you, your eyes went back to Gabe. “I want something sweet, can you help a girl out?”

“Oh, you’re sweet enough as it is. I don’t believe you would need anything more.” Loki smiled. Everyone stared at him, except for Gabe, who glared. “After all, I do have a sweet tooth for you.”

“That’s it, buddy!” Gabe went to move at him.

Standing up, you put your hands on his chest. “Down, boy. Come on, let’s get some ice cream.” You suggested, kissing his cheek. “Come on….”

“I just don’t like that wanna be God flirting with you!” He pointed out.

“If you haven’t noticed, I have a thing for angels.” You smirked at him. “And really, it’s just one. You.”


End file.
